Goodbye, from Itachi
by Hikari Dohjutsu
Summary: What happened the night all the Uchiha's died? How Itachi killed his family, their thoughts before their deaths. How they felt when they realized they were being betrayed. T for some violence. R
1. Chapter 1

**Goodbye, from Itachi**

By Hikari Dohjustu

A/N: I know I should be working on my other fic but I really want to post this. So this is about what happened the night Itachi killed his clan, how he killed them what went through there heads etc. Rated T just in case cause there is violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own the plot of this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Itachi stood atop the cliff, watching Shisui take a supposed leisurely walk by the river, back to the Uchiha complex.

Itachi's Sharingan gleamed through the black night. He had studied for years preparing for this day. The Mangenkyo Sharingan, the thought made a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. The addition to his already incredible power would be mind-boggling, and all he had to do was kill his best friend.

Of course this wasn't too difficult for Itachi. After he had found out that Shisui was ordered to keep tabs on him for the Uchiha clan, he had felt slightly annoyed though he had to admit they had good reasons for being suspicious.

Shisui was talented ,he had to admit that, but Itachi knew how to beat him. He had studied Shisui's technique for years and now all the knowledge would be put to good use.

He swept quietly through the night following him, he than posed to attack where the river ran deepest. He moved with the speed of a Bengal tiger and he did not make a sound.

Shisui looked up. He had sensed something, he than activated his Sharingan.

"Itachi?" he called out questioningly.

Itachi revealed himself behind Shisui and kicked the small of his back, Shisui went flying but quickly recovered.

He wiped the side of his mouth and glared angrily at Itachi, there was hurt in his eyes. "So they were right," he muttered sadly at Itachi, "Yoshiro,Tekka, and Inabi were right, you are a traitor."

Itachi stared at his best friend blankly, and appeared behind him, Shisui countered. "You can't beat me with speed Itachi, I am faster than you!" he called out from the edge of the river.

"I wasn't trying to get you with speed," Itachi muttered calmly, he than shoved Shisui into the river.

Shisui gasped as the cold water enveloped him, he tried to cling to the edge but the current was much too swift, he quickly worked to shove chakra into his body but Itachi beat him to it. With an extremely firm grip that shocked Shisui, Itachi shoved him down into the cold merciless water, the water churned around him as he struggled to get out of the river.

He managed to get his head out of the water, he clung onto Itachi's arm. "Why betray us like this Itachi, why are you turning back on your own clan?"

Itachi didn't answer, he only shoved harder making sure Shisui stayed underwater.

Shisui continued to struggle, but the fast current rushed past him, twisting and turning and the cold water brought a chill to his bones. And to his horror he started to feel warm, and than sleepy, he struggled even harder as he felt his lungs shrivel up. But the sleeping sensation grew heavier and than darkness overtook him.

When Itachi realized the life had been drained of Shisui, he let the body go and the river carried it away.

**Good-bye Shisui,**

Suddenly a great pain came to his eyes, his head spun and his vision blurred, he yelled out in pain and dropped to his knees.

Five minutes passed by, but for Itachi the pain seemed to span on for an eternity, and than the pain slowly subsided. He opened his eyes tentatively. His vision was a little blurred, but he could feel it, he could feel the power flowing through his body. Even though his vision was a little blurred Itachi saw clearer than he had ever seen before.

The next day the Konoha police, which contained many Uchiha members, found the dead, and lifeless body of Uchiha Shisui. The death was considered a suicide but for Yoshiro, Tekka, and Inabi Uchiha they had the feeling a certain Itachi Uchiha was involved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This was so depressing to write, after this I'm doing a comedy. If you have any questions about the Uchiha clan members go to it will answer most of your questions. So what did you think, this is just something extra I decided to do. I will only continue if I get reviews, and quite a few of them because this is so sad to write. Should I delete it? Should I leave it as a oneshot? Should I continue? Please let me know!


	2. Yashiro, Tekka, Inabi

**Goodbye from Itachi**

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and long wait, I got lazy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all I own is the plot of the story.

* * *

_The night of the Uchiha massacre_

Yashiro Uchiha ran his hand through his grey hair in frustration. He rifled through the papers on his desk, when he came across an old file. He looked down on the paper and sighed.

The case of Uchiha Shisui

They had declared it a suicide, but Yashiro looked at it as a failure. He _knew_, it was his instinct to know, that Shisui's death was not a suicide. It just couldn't be. Immedietly after the death of Shisui, Inabi, Tekka, and himself went to confront the biggest suspect, Itachi Uchiha.

They had had their suspicions of Itachi for a while now, his prolonged missions, his coldness to his family, something wasn't right and it was Shisui's job to track him

and now Shisui was dead.

There was only one suspect.

When the three men went to confront the prodigy he coldly denied his involvement in Shisui's death and Mikoto refused to believe that _her_ son would have any such involvement. Fugaku, even though he was becoming slightly suspicious of Itachi also defended his son, refusing to acknowledge any involvement.

Yashiro sighed again and was about to put away the file when the door slowly opened.

Yashiro looked up and bent down to continue his paper work, "Itachi-san, What are you doing here?"

Itachi didn't answer. Yashiro sensed something wrong, after all it was common ninja instinct to know when something was wrong. He quickly jumped from his chair, barely missing the katana that came crashing down on the chair with surprising speed and force.

"What are you doing, Itachi-san?" Yashiro yelled dodging the thrusted blows from the katana.

Itachi said one word, "Mangekyo Sharingan,"

Yashiro screamed and put his hands to his head, he willed himself to push Itachi's power out.

"Tsukuyomi,"

Yashiro was falling into a pit, a dark black endless void that he could not escape, he saw a pair of red eyes.

"I control your world,"

Yashiro saw what could only exist in a nightmare, he sunk to his knees and Itachi brought down the katana.

**Goodbye Yashiro,**

"Yashiro.." Tekka and Inabi Uchiha ran in, and were stopped abruptly at the sight of their friend lying in a pool of blood.

Inabi turned right and caught Itachi's eyes, he immedietly yelled out in pain and sunk to the ground.

"Inabi what is it where?" Itachi came down with the katana, killing Inabi. Tekka, being an Uchiha shut his eyes tight. He honed his other senses.

"Very good, I see you understand a bit about the Mangekyo,"

_The Mangekyo_

"That technique was supposed to stay buried, that technique was supposed to stay hidden from you"

_Concentrate, Concentrate_

"You can't hide anything from my eyes," and the katana came down.

**Goodbye Tekka, Inabi**,

* * *

A/N: Gosh this is really depressing, Please tell me what you think. I think this will be my last shot at angst for a while until I change my mind. Oh I don't have anything against Itachi-san This is just my thoughts on how the Uchiha massacre occurred. go to wikipedia if you have any questions

PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
